legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 21
"Chapter 21" is the second episode in the third season of Legion, and twenty-first episode overall.Legion - Episode Title: (#302) "Chapter 21" - futon critic Synopsis David prepares for a journey. He needs help in Cary, and D3 is looking to recapture Lenny. Plot The episode opens with David meditating and the scenes cut back and forth between he and Syd, who's staring pensively out of the Division 3 new double super secret plane. (hence forth it shall be called the D-3 Flying Fortress) Recall that he, Lenny and now the newly befriended "Switch" aka Jai-yi narrowly escaped a D3 raid. The narrative this time is Time Travel and it's consequences, and in a very mushroom/acid induced montage, the text gives us some guidelines and warnings on traveling backwards in time. We also see Jai-yi in a trance like state. She's interrupted by Lenny who sort of antagonizes Jai-yi and makes sure she knows that there's a 'pecking order', and warns her not to get any idea's about getting inbetween her (Lenny) and David. She was ordered to bring Jai-yi to David and a very interesting scene occurs between Lenny and David. He dimisses Lenny, to talk to Jai-yi privately, and this visibly angers Lenny. David, telepathically changes this and tells her to get something to eat, and "you are happy now". She immediately smiles and leaves. David's power of suggestion. He then immediately asks about Jai-yi's time travel abilities. She explains what we saw last episode with the hallway of numbers that she plodded through. She demonstrates her ability by drawing the door to the time traveling hallway but David struggles to follow her. It's made clear that he can not enter or go back or forward into time. This frustrates him, and he lays out his plan, that he needs her to trust him and that he is planning on saving the world. But he needs her to expand her power to better widen her scope. He assures her that he can help her do it, and that he knows just the person. We cut to Cary also on the D-3 "Flying Fortress" Clarke is talking to (interrogating) the man they captured when they raided David's 'safe house'. We see Clarke's return to his more ruthless nature from Season 1, and he immediately ejects the man from the plane. (Not even a pun of "Have a nice flight" or anything...) He doesn't let the man die of course, and remotely deploys his parachute so that they can track his movement, in which they assume he'll return to the safe house. On his way there he's intercepted by Lenny and a bunch of....groupies. We see that D3 is watching through an embedded camera in the man and now know that Lenny is working with them. Kerry is eager for a rematch. We see Syd, wearing her best mourning blacks, and she's 'visited' by David, who seems to be projecting himself to her. She's not on the Flying Fortress, so they can talk privately. He tries to explain himself, that he was just trying to be alone, and not bother anyone. (he's referring his living in the safe house before D3 raided) He explains that he's been helping people, expanding their consciousness, opening their minds, and teaching empathy. Syd rejects his claims stating that he's not focused on her enough. That he always has some lofty goal that ignores her. In an attempt to negate his he projects an image of Syd back when she used to appear in Season 1. This freaks her out, and causes her to push back further. Left with no choice, he brings out the L word, and chastises her for 'killing him'. during the raid. A series of memories is brought up between the two and David backs off. Continuing with the acid mushroom vibe, Lenny leads the unnamed, recaptured 'camp follower' in a clearing and assemble a very Alice in Wonderland tea party. Lenny unleashes, and questions him about where he was and what happened to him. All the while seducing him with drugs. D3, who've landed, and are in an armoured truck, are ready to pounce on his location, hoping to get him and Lenny and everyone else in one fell swoop. The Vermillions say that it's only a 63% chance to get them all...they just focus on Lenny. Cary kicks the door open and is on her way. The showdown starts and while D3 is able to neutralize the groupies, and capture...the prisoner..again, they lose Lenny, who has manages to double back, and steal their armoured car. During the attack Cary was left in the car to provide aid, but Lenny hijacks the truck with Cary in it. We're pulled into a B&W 40's noir style scene with Farouk playing piano. After indulging himself, he's visited by Syd, who tells Farouk that David see's himself as the victim here. And confronts him about her 'killing him' twice. She pretty much puts Farouk on the spot to provide answers to why he feels hunting David is a good idea. He tells her that they need to stop the Time Traveler first, and that they need to get the jump on him...He brings up the suggestion that Syd needs to play into David's emotional sense. Though this idea seems familiar.... Carey wakes and his locked in a room and visited by one of the David groupies. And after quite some time now, we finally see Cary perform and exercise some of his more unique abilities of physical manipulation. He escapes and is able to blend in as best as possible. He's back in the safe house and eventually comes across the meditation area where we saw David before. David appears before Cary. David is still quite angry over the trial from the last episode of season 2. He reminds Cary about how his mistrust in him led them to the events of their 'betrayal'. (Little do they know that it's actually Farouk who turned them against David). Cary begs David to come back with him (to D3), but David flatly rejects. He instead tells Cary that he is going to help him develop a tool to amplify or heighten the power of Jai-yi's time travel abilities. Lenny who's taken a bit too much pleasure in it, gases Cary. He undergoes a process to have David 'implant' himself into Cary. Just as Cary/Kerry had. Cary meets with Jai-yi who (once again...) explains the time traveling hallway bit. Cary agrees unabashedly to help her. He's provided a full lab, and instruments. Lenny asks what David is planning to do (David being "inside Cary), he responds "Save the world". Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace (credit only) *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Lauren Tsai as Jia-Yi/Switch *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy Co-Starring *Wally Rudolph as Squirrel *Margaux Brooke as Eloise *Rachele Schank as Vermillion #1 *Samantha Cormier as Manson Girl #1 *Mary Ann Raemisch as Manson Girl #2 *Megan Hensley as Manson Girl #3 Gallery To be added References Category:Season 3/Episodes